


I Find You Looking At Me A Lot

by mandiomandi3



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cuddling, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, bedtime rituals, fond staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandiomandi3/pseuds/mandiomandi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Luke has a problem with staring at Ashton a lot? Is that really such a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Find You Looking At Me A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly probably terrible but, it was on my mind and I just had to write it out okay? Let me know what you think?

The way Luke looked at Ashton was like he believed the curly headed boy had put the sun and all the stars in the sky. He looked at him with such fondness, such admiration, love if you will. 

Luke always stared at him, watched his every move, whether it be in small glances on stage or the seemingly endless gazes in interviews which never went unnoticed. Luke wasn’t exactly subtle about it, nor did he care to be.. And in all honesty Ashton did the same when it came to the tall blue eyed boy, the soft smiles and adoring looks. 

The two were gone for each other, but no one really knew that unless you were close enough, sure there were suspicions. But nothing ever went past that, the fun act of “shipping” the boys was all fun and games to the fans who watched there every move. 

But behind closed doors, whether that be on a tour bus or in a hotel room, the truth was wide open. 

“Ash, come to bed already, m’tired..” Luke called out to his boyfriend who was currently in the hotel bathroom, doing god knows what, all Luke knew was that whatever it was it was taking way too long. 

“just a second!” 

Luke sighed out and flopped his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes as he listened to the soft hum of the heater beside the bed. It was freezing where they currently were which was…somewhere cold, Luke was too tired to think of a name right now. He simply pulled the blankets up further under his chin and groaned when another minute of Ashton not being there passed by. 

“Seriously Ashton what are you--” 

“Oh calm down, I’m right here..” The older boy giggled out as he climbed into the bed behind Luke, winding his arms around his waist one he was under the warm pile of blankets as well. 

“Finally,” Luke huffed out, melting back into Ashton’s warm arms, “what were you doing anyway..?” 

“I was shaving a bit, my beard was getting too wild for me..” 

Luke let out a laugh and fondly shook his head, wiggling around a bit so he could turn back to face the warm body beside him. A soft hum left his lips as he brought a hand up to caress gently at Ashton’s cheek and along his jaw after that. 

“I liked the beard..” He whispered, eyes staying locked on Ashton’s lips as he spoke. 

Ashton snorted softly in response, “me too babe, but it’ll be less scratchy when we kiss now..” 

Luke smiled and nodded, biting gently as his lip ring as he thought about just how much he loved kissing the older boy. It was one of his favorite things, Ashton had warm soft lips that were always so welcoming to Luke. It didn't take long for Luke to lean forward a bit, as well as inwardly smirking when Ashton did the same. 

Once their lips touched, Luke swore his body lit on fire, it was like this every kiss, the burning feeling he had. It was only Ashton he ever felt this with.. No one else before ever gave him that. It was a slow soft kiss, almost lazy in a way, both of them too tired from the nights show and a bit of an after party to make it lead to anything else. But it was perfect to both of them. 

Ashtons hands slowly trailed up Luke’s body, ending in his hair as they kissed and pulled each other closer, wanting nothing more than to be pressed as close as humanly possible. Their kisses were always like this, eager hands pulling at each other, but the movements reflected the feelings for one another. They craved each other, needed the other to go on and function, as sad as that sounds. 

When Ashton pulled his lips back, kissing along Luke’s jaw and down to the side of his neck Luke felt like he was in heaven. His head tilted back, giving Ashton as much room as he needed and he let out a tiny sigh when he felt teeth gently nipping the soft skin there. 

His fingers tangled into Ashtons curls, tugging gently at them, earning a soft groan from the older of the two. Ashton didn't pull away though, he simply rolled Luke onto his back, climbing over him and settling himself between his legs as he continued his assault on the younger's neck, leaving mark after mark, kissing them gently when he would move onto the next spot. 

By the time he was done Luke was a panting mess beneath him, his hands gripping at either Ashtons shoulders or his hair. When he left a particularly harsh bite behind to finish his business there, Luke gasped out loudly, his nails digging into Ashtons shoulders, causing a soft hiss to leave the older boys lips, 

“ow, luke..” he laughed and looked up at him with raised eyebrows. 

“sorry..” 

“s’okay..” Ashton whispered, pressing a soothing kiss to the spot before he simply laid down on Luke’s chest, his ear pressed right where his heart would be and he closed his eyes. 

“You know I’m going to get so much shit for all those tomorrow right?” 

“mhmm..” 

Luke sighed out, gently running his fingers through Ashtons curls and looking down at the tired boy resting on his chest. He was so content with just watching him, seeing his back rise and fall with his slow breaths, feeling his heart beating against his lower stomach.

“Love you..” 

“Love you too Lukey.”

He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his head before he reached over to turn the light off. So yes, maybe Luke had a problem with staring at the newly turned 21 year old, but he didn't care. Who could blame him really?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: lashton17


End file.
